


【仓安】GR8EST BABY

by cosmoship



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoship/pseuds/cosmoship
Summary: OOC，角色扮，车，父子play（假）*道具 内射
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 2





	【仓安】GR8EST BABY

大仓翘着腿展着手臂靠在沙发上欣赏着眼前的光景。  
安田只穿着一条棉质的小南瓜裤，屁股后面还有个蓝色的∞mark，胸前还打着条绿色的口水巾，无力的跪坐在地毯上哆哆嗦嗦。

“小可怜为什么受罚呀”大仓俯下身，把手肘撑在自己膝盖上。  
安田嘴里还塞着奶嘴状的口塞说不了话，支支吾吾的，只能一脸无辜的望着大仓，津液无法控制的流了出来。眼前这个家伙为了惩罚他，在他后面塞了肛塞，还给他前面也上了保险，更羞耻的还给他穿了纸尿裤。为了防止他偷偷触碰自己，还给他戴上小baby的防抓手套。他现在完完全全像一个无法自己的小婴儿。

大仓拍拍手向安田招招“来，爬过来”安田四肢着地没爬几步，大仓的手就顺着口袋摸了进去把粉色盒子又推上去了几格。安田一震蜷缩起来眼角泪汪汪的看着他，用尽眼神在说不可以真的不可以了。  
他走过去蹲下在安田身边把口塞拿下来“知道错了么？”安田一遍颤抖试图用脸颊去蹭蹭他的手“因…因为…小宝贝不乖，趁着爸爸出差打…打手冲了”大仓揉揉安田的头发“以后还会犯错么”“不！不会”

大仓并没有真的生气”现在允许小宝宝站起来去床头柜第一个抽屉把皮拍拿到沙发这里来领受惩罚”安田惊讶于家里居然有这种东西。但也颤颤巍巍的走到卧室又走回客厅，他想来可是前面的保险措施让他酸胀又脱力一小段距离磨蹭了好一会，戴着的防抓手套让他废了好一阵子才用两只手夹住。他明显感觉到浪费时间让那个男人有点按耐不住。

安田和大仓是一对情侣，一对性趣盎然打得火热的年轻情侣。他们总是会找一堆新的玩法来丰富他们之间的关系以及性生活，角色扮演也不是第一次了，之前师生秘恋医生护士人妻偷情种种。今天大仓神神秘秘的让安田换上这套衣服安田都是懵逼的，根本不知道今天玩的什么剧本。借口也是现成乱编的，安田其实事后想想觉得打手冲这种理由真的烂到爆。不过他们两乐在其中，不过一旦说出安全词”babun attack”就意味着结束，可能太激烈了可能演的过于出戏了，谁知道呢总之喊出安全词他们之间今日性爱游戏愉快结束。

大仓对自己今天精心设计的角色颇为满意，年下弟弟难得耀武扬威一番，还可以看到这么可爱的安田宝宝，做一场精彩而激烈的爱，一箭简直一整群大雁，爽。他傻乎乎笑了出来又要装的很酷很冷漠很无情，他拍拍自己大腿“趴上来”，今天自己得是冷酷老爹。  
安田其实余光看到了大仓那个傻笑，他趴上去心想着下次一定报复回来。

大仓把安田的南瓜裤退了下来，除掉了前面的保护措施。手指划过穴口靠着残留的润滑液伸进了一指，把还在幻想的安田思绪拉回了现实。前端的放松，后面的试探配合着低速震动的跳蛋，他有点紧张不知道大仓接下来会怎么做，这是他第一次被打屁股。“接下来没我允许不准射精，10下”安田点点头感觉屁股里的跳蛋在深浅操弄，大仓不仅没有把跳蛋拿出来还推的更里面调到了更高，手指推进立马就抽出来接着就是一巴掌，安田唔咽了一声。  
“惩罚！为什么不报数” “1……” “迟了，重新开始”不容质疑的声音罢了又是一巴掌落下的声音  
“1”又是一巴掌“2…”安田把头埋在自己手臂里羞耻的快乐起立了。感觉到下腹大仓渐渐顶起来了。  
“3”  
“4”  
“…5”  
“……6”不痛但安田有点爽到飘飘然。“太慢了！重新来！”然后又从1开始数。  
“10！”大仓故意最后一下打在股沟中间跳蛋对一怂直戳安田G点，筋挛一下再也坚持不住射了出来。  
大仓看着安田被打的潮红的屁股和一地精液“坏孩子需要更多惩罚”语气冰冷。

安田任由大仓勾出跳蛋把他从腿上放到地板上，好有一小段贤哲时间。过了一会他就感觉到大仓回来在他身上捣鼓什么。分腿杆，使他腿分开合不起来手也被拷在杆子上，全身不得动弹。  
大仓像是在欣赏艺术品居高临下的看着地毯上被迫两腿打开的安田章大。

当带有凸点的震动棒进入安田，空虚感被填满，大小即不不是没感觉，却也不能使他高潮，有种不能言说的骚动感一直撩拨着，他只能保持这个姿势。“大仓…”他只能眼巴巴任由大仓摆布“嘘…小宝宝可不会说话。我们的安田baby还少一点什么……”端倪了一会“铃铛！小宝宝都喜欢铃铛”  
大仓揉了揉安田的胸前隆了隆，指尖揉搓上下攻势乳尖没两下就挺立出来，一对带着铃铛的乳夹无情的揪住乳头使安田更敏感，下意识想屏住的双腿只能大方敞开，收紧张大的穴口把更多的粘液推出体外顺着股沟流下来。“大仓让我来…”  
“小宝宝可不会知道爸爸的名字”大仓一个食指轻掩住安田的嘴，安田讨好的用嘴把他的食指含进嘴里，舌头揉着色情的邀请他“爸爸，进来”  
大仓把最后一个铃铛挂到震动棒上，震动使铃铛发出了闷闷的摇动声，没预兆的推高档速使安田微微抖动，好几种铃铛的声音和勾魂一样，大仓从枪涌到头顶的充血“啊…额啊…”安田抑制不住声音这总厮磨着却又达不到高潮，泻不出来的折磨。

坐在沙发上的大仓推下长棉睡裤，大开的视觉冲击呻吟陪着铃铛的色情，略带哭腔的邀请。他大合的坐着撸动了枪管。

“好爸爸给我…”“想要爸爸的肉棒”  
“啊”后穴收缩把震动推出洞口一段，安田干性高潮了，大仓硬到不行，把震动棒拉出液体拉出淫线，一挺而进。

双手搂住腰部，时不时的还要去拨动一下乳夹“以后还要不要自己做手工了”又粗又烫，液体挤压或者身体冲撞声冲入安田耳朵里“啊…好烫…不…再也…不 不会了”大仓伏下身亲吻了安田的额头  
身体的撞击臀肉颤抖像是直肠按摩，痉挛瞬间的缴力逼出体内阴茎交出滚烫白乳，打在肉壁上，满胀烫。两人同时低吟了出来。

大仓躺倒在安田身边，闲者时间以后为安田除掉了身上所有还吻了一下乳夹“不痛吧”“嗯 不痛”安田身体摆出一个大字等着全身的酥麻感退去。  
一只脚被折起，大仓在检察穴口，用指腹把缓慢流出的精液刮干净推回安田的后穴用小号肛塞堵住“完美的安产型”说罢把南瓜裤给安田重新穿了上去。  
“小宝贝想不想吃棒棒糖”“想”

之后两个人又分别在家的各个角落继续游戏，今天的babun attack来的特别迟！

FIN


End file.
